


Office Hour

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: Silly law school AU. Gunner Skywalker thought Professor Kenobi had made a binding promise for dating.





	Office Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this bullshit.  
> English is not my native language. Sorry for mistakes.

"Please come in."

Obi-Wan put down his coffee. The door was pushed open and a figure flashed in quickly.

"Welcome to my office hour, Mr. Skywalker."

"Long time no see." Anakin sat down across the desk, "Do you miss me, dear Professor Kenobi?"

"To be honest, I did."　

"Oh, really?"

“When I was enjoying the spring break, I did think of you occasionally, and I was glad that during the break I don’t have to rack my brains to answer the questions you asked in class.”

"I only raised some reasonable doubts on your pedantic lecture." Anakin grinned.

"So what reasonable doubts do you want to talk about today?" Obi-Wan shrugged. "You are here for a 20-minute appointment. Please ask valuable questions."

"Don't worry about time." Anakin said with a snap. "I have stolen the accounts of other students and booked all your office hour slots."

"I was just happily wondering why my students become so eager to learn." Obi-Wan sighed. 

"You promised me a date after the spring break." Anakin tapped his finger on the table. "Now we have plenty of time for a date. Dear professor, please perform your promise."

"I did make that promise," Obi-Wan shook his head, "but my promise lacks consideration and is therefore unbinding."

"How can your promise lack consideration? You spent about five minutes considering it before nodding!"

"Anakin, I am talking about 'consideration', not consideration." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to help you review _Kirksey v. Kirksey_?"

"OK. Let's assume your promise needs a consideration to be binding." Anakin gritted. "Even so, I have already given you my consideration. I gave up the opportunity to go out racing in order to date with you, just as the nephew gave up his opportunity to drink alcohol in order to gain $5,000."

"Drinking alcohol is legal, but racing is banned in Corusanct. The court in _Hamer v. Sidway_ only held that restraining from one's legal rights can constitute a consideration. You are overstreching its holding, Anakin."

"But I relied on your promise." Anakin took a deep breath to calm down. "Assuming your promise lacks consideration, now I have a claim in promisorry estoppel based on my reasonable reliance." 

"I can't see how stealing other students' accounts and opportunities for office hours can be transformed into reasonable reliance."

"I bought a condom for the promised date. That is my reasonable reliance." Anakin's hand touched his pant pockets.

"OK, then I have to compensate you for the price of the condom. How much is it?"

"I don't need compensation for the condom. I want an injunction for specific performance. Please honor you promise and fulfill my expectation, dear professor." Anakin smiled.

"Anakin, the remedy for promissory estoppel is limited to your reliance rather than expectation. Please review ..."

"In _Ricketts v. Scothorn_ the remedy is the girl's reasonable expectation that her grandpa would support her." Anakin interrupted.

" _Ricketts v. Scothorn_ is an early case. Almost all later cases used reliance as default remedy. " Obi-Wan began to sip his coffee. "Anyway an injunction is impossible. Specific performance is available only if money damage cannot compensate your loss, and I can offer you $10 to cover your purchase of the condom."

"I lost my expected date because you breached your promise. That loss cannot be compensated unless we have a date, so I have a sufficient ground for specific performance."

"I suggest you to re-read _Lumley v. Wagner_. Specific performance cannot be used to enforce a promise of personal service."

"All right." Anakin said angrily. "Now I know, you never intend to perform your promise. That's fraud! I want punitive damage!"

"Anakin, my promise is that I will have a date with you after the spring break." Obi-Wan tried to calm down his student. "We just come back from the break, and my performance is not overdue yet. Please allow me some reasonable time to arrange a date with you. I promise I will date you this weekend."

"Your behaviors in our conservation show that your new promise is worthless. I'm afraid I will suffer loss eventually and you have committed an anticipatory breach. I want an injunction damage right now." 

"You can't ask for damage now. _Taylor v. Johnson_ held that you should ask for adequate assurance for my performance instead. I can offer you $10 to buy a condom as assurance for my performance ... "

"I hate you !!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"So how is your date with Professor Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"I failed." Anakin confessed. "You were right. He would not have a date with me during the office hour."

"Good. According to our bet, if you fail, you have to buy me ice creams."

"Yeah I did make that promise." Anakin smiled. "But my promise lacks consideration."


End file.
